Baby, You're Not Alone
by Wonderland's Puppet
Summary: Sebastian had messed up. Big time. He just wanted a friend, things weren't meant to be this way. Blaine was curious, could he uncover the enigma that was Sebastian Smythe? Or will Sebastian be destined to be alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

**This was a little idea I had in my head, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Even though I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>He was a disgrace, he knew that.<p>

Dozens of eyes burning into the back of his head as he was told to get out of their auditorium. Them and him- he was all alone, even the Warblers didn't like him anymore, considering him to be cruel even a little bit evil.

It wasn't even meant for Blaine, he honestly regretted the moment that Blaine took the hit- sprawling on the floor, red slush dripping from his face like blood.

It was meant for Kurt! Always Kurt! Sebastian growled as he stormed out of McKinley.

People didn't understand the way his mind worked.

People who didn't really know him always assumed the worst.

Kurt thought he was out to steal Blaine, okay so maybe that was his intentions but it started off as a crush- the way it always does.

After being alone for most of his life, Sebastian just wanted somebody to be there for him. After hearing so much about him from the other warblers, Blaine seemed perfect!

As soon as Sebastian laid his eyes on him, he was stunned. Joy radiated from every pore of Blaine's body, drawing Sebastian in with his 'god like presence'.

But then he crashed.

He already had a boyfriend, who instantly assumed that Sebastian was out to get him.

Sure, he could play this way, where is the fun in making it easy?

Seeing Kurt's agitation made Sebastian chuckle, Kurt's arms winding round Blaine's impossibly drawing them closer, while Blaine remained oblivious.

He enjoyed it, this was his little game- he could have fun.

Until it escalated.

He became tired of Kurt's constant interruptions and how Blaine was totally devoted to Kurt.

Rejection upon rejection isn't nice to take for anyone and it hurt!

That's when he realised that this was enough- he needed Kurt out of the picture, for him to feel just a little bit of that hurt that he had felt.

In the form of rock salt but this was just a minor detail.

Sitting in his car, Sebastian turned on the engine, getting ready for the long drive back home.

To a house where him and his younger sister, Violet, held residence. His parents were busy, travelling, working- they hadn't been home in 4 months.

Always excuses "Something's come up!" "We wish we could come back but it's just impossible at the moment honey!"

Crap. Empty promises all the time and Sebastian was sick of it.

A few hours later, Sebastian pulled up outside of his house. It was a large, modern complex with green hedges framing the almost 'dream- like' house on either side.

Shiny, polished stones led up to the big, wooden door where he let himself in.

Slumping against the door, he sank to the ground. "Violet" he called finally letting the emotion he was feeling slowly pour into the syllable, green eyes blinking rapidly trying to conceal the sadness he couldn't help but feel.

His younger sister by 3 years appeared at the top of the stairs. Her short, blonde locks tumbling over her face as she stared at her brother at the bottom.

Scrambling down the stairs, she embraced him in a hug as he finally collapsed and told her his woes.

Sebastian was no monster, he wanted to achieve! In school, career, friendships, love… "I don't know what I should do" he finally admitted, glancing up into Violet's blue orbs; glistening with compassion and sympathy.

She could do no more.

You see, Violet is mute.

Around 6 months ago, when the Smythe family were residing in Paris- she disappeared.

A kidnapping, the police say.

Two weeks, she had been gone for…Sebastian could say that those had been the worst two weeks of his life.

Scouring Paris high and low – even branching a nationwide search to find his sister.

His parents had rushed home at once but couldn't stay for very long, leaving Sebastian alone to deal with his problems once more. Their own daughter was missing and they couldn't even bring themselves away for more than a few days.

Left to suffer in silence as he anxiously waited day and night for any news but none ever came. Until one cool day, a loud rap was heard at the door.

Opening it, he saw the petite shoulders of his younger sister shaking as she silently sobbed in front of him. Ushering her inside he closed the door as he saw the bruises that marred her face and arms

"You're safe now" "What happened?" "Are you okay" were muttered into her ear as Violet's sobbing became more uncontrollable.

But he never got a response.

Doctors diagnosed her with 'Selective mutism' which has since become 'Progressive mutism'.

They say she must have encountered severe physical and mental trauma to become the way she is- refusing to talk to anyone, too scared to speak.

Sebastian just wanted to know what happened, he just wanted to hear her voice.

Resting his head on the arm of the sofa, he knew what he had to do.

"You want me to apologise don't you?" he sighed closing his eyes as his sister just nodded her head vigorously.

Raising his head to look at her sceptically "I can't just walk in there" she frowned "Well Kurt's going to be there and he…" She frowned again, her arms wrapping round her small frame as she continued to glare.

"You know what? I'm just going to go" he stood up suddenly "Who cares about Kurt or Santana? This is between Blaine and me".

Violet grinned as her brother walked out of the room clearly intent on going to the hospital at that very moment.

Sebastian's head poked around the door frame "Buuut it's very late and I've had a crap day, so I'll do it tomorrow" he winked at her comically and headed for his room as she smiled softly at his shadow retreating up the stairs.

'I wish you showed people this side to you' she thought, because despite all his flaws Violet admired her brother.

Sure he did wrong, everyone did, and there were moments when he was cruel and just plain stupid-like today.

But underneath she knew what it was like to be alone, watch as the one you love gets taken away and Sebastian couldn't deal with that. He can't let it go, he has to intervene and make problems and that was his current downfall.

Padding up the stairs, she tiptoed quietly past Sebastian's room watching as the quiet creaks of pacing fluttered out from underneath his door. Sighing quietly, she went to bed- praying her brother would put things right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Even though I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>Rain thundered on the window frames, shaking the previously dormant house to a state of alert.<p>

Sebastian was tired, ready to sleep the day away but this rain would not shut up! Crying in frustration, he leapt out of bed to angrily yank open his curtains to stare at the water preventing him from sleep.

A quiet knock was heard at the door and a blonde head peered round. Sebastian took one look at her face and knew she was annoyed. What had he done?

"What?" he asked growing increasingly agitated. Violet's finger jabbed angrily at his clock displaying the time of 14:34. "And?" he began but then it dawned on him.

Blaine.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he cried as he dashed down the stairs pulling on his jacket which would NOT come on!

"Argh!" Sebastian yelled flinging the jacket into the hallway, his mood darkening by the minute. Violet followed silently behind, her face betraying the humour she was feeling.

"Oh I'm glad you find this funny" Sebastian sneered as he threw a glare in her direction. "Are you coming?" She shook her head and smirked as Sebastian found himself thrown out the door and into the rain.

"WAIT! I haven't got my jacket" he cried but she just shook her head in an almost patronising way and shut the door. Damn she was stubborn.

Now on the outside, Sebastian may seem to be witty, smart and confident which most people translated into annoying, full of himself and cocky which admittedly he was!

But he never had to really apologise before, nothing had ever gone this far. People would play along and he would win. Simple! This story had been written the wrong way and Sebastian was not a happy at all. Scratch that. He was petrified.

After much asking around he was finally told where Blaine actually was. Standing outside the door he could see that Blaine was alone. Sebastian inwardly rejoiced, at least he wouldn't have to deal with all the crap from Kurt. He just hoped that Blaine would forgive him.

Pushing open the door slowly, he walked in and stood in front of the bed. "Hello" he smiled searching Blaine's eye for any kind of emotion. All he saw was shock. A little bit of hatred but it was mainly shock. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked shrinking back defensively as Sebastian tried to approach.

"I came to see how you are" Sebastian whispered, heart clenching as the boy he had grown a strange sort of fondness for, stared at him with a burning hatred. "How do you think I am?" Blaine pointed at his eye patch menacingly, shoulders slumping with negativity.

"It wasn't meant for you!" he cried, hands flailing in frustration. "I know that!" Blaine yelled "It was meant for Kurt! Do you really think I would let him take the hit? I love him!"

Sebastian scoffed, eyes rolling as Blaine professed his love for Kurt yet again. But really he was slowly breaking as he saw the sincerity in Blaine's eye when he told him. Blaine didn't want to be his friend, heck no one did.

He was forever alone.

This bright, beautiful angel had swum into his life and he'd corrupted it. His mask was breaking; Blaine stared in wonderment as Sebastian's face crumpled before him. "I-I-I'm" he choked reaching out to hold Blaine's arm who yanked it out of reach.

Pain seared inside him as he clenched his hand into a fist. It had never been this hard! Why didn't Blaine love him? The one time he actually gave a damn about them, they didn't want him back.

He just wanted a friend, Violet was his only friend and she couldn't even talk to him! Of course she tried but she was scared, her fear empowered her love for her brother. But he would always be there for her. No question.

"Sebastian" Blaine stated, watching as the first few tears rolled down his tanned cheeks. "Are you okay?"" he asked, genuine concern etching his voice, like he actually cared.

Of course Blaine cared. Blaine cared for everyone, wearing his heart on his sleeve- a loveable human being. Was he okay? Not in the slightest. He hadn't been okay for a very long time but no one noticed, not at all.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian muttered, head deep in hands as he finally broke. "I'm so sorry Blaine" he whispered as he continued to sob. Feeling a gentle touch on his arm he gasped in surprise. Head whipping up, he saw Blaine with a strange expression covering his face. "Thank you" Blaine said politely, his arm coming back to sit on his lap.

Wait. Isn't this that part where is all meant to be forgiven and forgotten? It happened all the time in movies and on television. Sebastian looked at Blaine confused. "Do you forgive me?" he asked before quickly adding "I just want to be your friend".

Blaine sighed "You tried to harm my boyfriend, Kurt could have been half blind if I hadn't jumped in front of him and if anything EVER happened to him, I swear that person would not know whats hit them. You honestly think we can be friends? With all your flirting, constantly insulting Kurt- it has to stop"

Blaine looked at him directly "I forgive you" Sebastian let a small smile grace his features as this news sunk in. "But don't expect for everything to go back to the way it was" he warned "It will take me a while to trust you and do not even think about insulting or hurting Kurt!" Sebastian just nodded adamantly, the words flying completely over his previously named 'CW hair'.

Blaine had forgiven him; there was hope for a friend. Maybe he wouldn't feel as lonely anymore.

"Thank you" Sebastian smirked "Thank you so much" he reached over to hug Blaine, feeling the body held beneath his arms go rigid as he heard a sharp, piercing voice ring through him

"What the **HELL** is going here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't very happy with this chapter but hopefully you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed, I try to take all points on board to work my way towards becoming a better writer- although I originally had written the first three chapters before publishing I have tried to improve this one as much as I could!**

**R&R! **


End file.
